A true love story
by Olivia-Benson-Elliot-Stabler11
Summary: Olivia and Elliot finally get together, but someone is getting in their way. Who is it? Will they win Olivia, or will a certain hotheaded detective find them before they find Olivia...
1. Beginning

A true love story, chapter one:

Olivia Benson was getting ready for work when there was a knock at  
her door it was her work partner "Liv, open the door, it's me Elliot!"  
He shouted she went over to her door and looked through the peep hole  
she un-bolted her door.

Elliot trotted in her apartment, she had just got out of the shower so  
she was in sweat pants and a tank top.

She poured a glass of orange juice and drank some, then Elliot  
drank some then she had a bit more then put it back on the table and  
went into her bedroom to find some clothes.

"Liv, your house is a mess!" Elliot shouted,  
"Thanks El, that's what every woman wants to hear!" Olivia shoted back from  
her room. She walked out of her room and took her gun off the counter.

She put her badge on her belt and put her hair in a  
pony tail then her and Elliot went to work...TBC

**So what do you think, continue, please review, i already have 10 chapters for this, tell me if i should upload them...**


	2. Past and Present

**A/N: Ok, so there's some bad language in this chapter, so skip it if you want to.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Dick Wolf owns them :(! But i do own any added/made up characters and this story...**

A true love story, chapter two:

She was going home when someone pulled over next to her it was  
Elliot, he asked if she wanted a lift home, she accepted it, he drove to her  
apartment and waited for her to flash her lights, when she did, he left.

She walked into her apartment and put her bags on the counter, she  
went to take her gun off her belt, when she heard a clatter coming from  
her office, she drew her guna nd walked up to the door.

She peepd around the corner but she couldn't see anyone, she counted  
to three in her head and walked in. She saw a black figure turn around  
with something in their hands, "Police, FREEZE!" She shouted, they looked  
at her and laughed, "Hello Olivia, remember me!" A deep voice said as he  
walked into the light, "Oh god, Jason, how did you find me?" She breathed,  
the room spinning, "I googled you Olivia, you are quite popular detective!"  
He laughed, walking towards her.

"Livvie, i missed you!" He smirked, "You, get away from me," She said,  
keeping a strong grip on her gun, "That would be no fun!" He laughed  
and lunged at her, he grabbed her gun before she knew what was happening.

He held her own gun on her and she sighed, "What do you want, Jason?" She  
asked, "I want you Olivia, and i will get you!" He said, then whacked her with the  
bottom of her gun, knocking her out.

Elliot had just got to his apartment, he got in but something didn't feel right, he picked  
up his cell and dialed Olivia's number, "You have reached Olivia, i'm too busy to answer my phone right now, please leave a message!",  
he got his keys and drove to her apartment.

The phone started to ring, "Shit!" Jason cursed, he picked Olivia up and put he in the bedroom,  
he grabbed some scissors, tape and rope out of the black bag he had bought, he tied her to a chair,  
with rope and taped her mouth twice, with duct tape. He locked her bedroom door and scribbled a note  
on a scap piece of paper.

Elliot walked into Olivia's building, he got in the elevator and hit her floor. He stepped out and knocked on her door,  
he looked down and there was a note, it read, El, i have decided to take some time off, i'll be out of town for a while,  
don't worry about me, Liv x. He put it back and tried her cell again.

Jason could her the phone, he grabbed it off the bedside cabinet and put it on silent.

"You have reached Olivia, i'm too busy to answer my phone right now, please leave a message!",  
he walked away from her door and got back into the elevator, he got in his car and drove home.

"That was too close!" Jason whispered to himself, he needed to take her somewhere else, he got his tape and rope and  
took them back into the kitchen. Olivia woke up tied to a chair, she looked around and saw scissors and her phone, she tried to move,  
but the rope was too tight, she remembered what Elliot taught her, she pushed the tape with her tounge, it slowly started to peel off.

She knew she only had a few minutes so she pulled her arms to her mouth, despite the pain. She started to chew on the rope, it started to  
break, she did it for a few more seconds and her hands were free, she pulled the rope off of her feet and grabbed the phone, she dialed Elliot's  
number.

"Stabler!" Elliot said, "El, it's Liv, someone broke into my apartment and has me trapped in my bedroom!" She whispered, "Liv, are you ok?" He  
asked, "Yeah but the man who has me is Jason White, we dated a few years back!" She lied about how she knew, him but she wasn't ready  
to tell Elliot the truth, "Liv, where is he?" He asked, "He's in my kitchen, i think!" She said, Elliot was already half way there, "Liv, i'm almost there, keep your phone on and in your pocket, keep it on silent, so i can track you if he moves you!" Elliot said, "El, i'm scared!" She whispered.

"I know Liv, i'm on my way!" He said, flinching because he wasn't there to help her out, "El, i think he's coming back!" She gasped, "Liv, hide, if he finds you ai for the balls or throat and run down the fire escape!" Elliot said, "Ok!" She said, putting the phone in her pocket and running into the ensuite, locking the door and climbing into the linen closet.

Elliot was almost there, he was about 5 minutes away, he prayed Olivia could hold on for that long.  
He didn't know who thsi Jason was, but he sure was going to pay.

Olivia sat in the closet and let the tear roll down her cheek, she held the scissors close to her and didn't bother to try and stop shaking,  
she heard Jason shout, "Livvie, where are you?" She flinched, she hated being called 'Livvie', when her and Elliot first became partners,  
he called her Livvie and she punched him in the face. She gave him a black eye and a nose bleed, he told her she had a killer right hook  
and she told him she hated being called 'Livvie'.

Jason shouted, "Livvie, get your fucking ass here, because if i find you, you'll regrte being born!" She flinched, she alreadt did regret it,  
where was Elliot. Olivia was about to call Elliot, when the linen closet door opened... TBC

**So, what do you think, good, bad, terrible, please review.**


End file.
